Particracy Wiki:WikiProject Kalistan/History
Below is an archive of the History of Kalistan page, for reference purposes. Overview To be brief, Kalistan was colonized by the Empire of Ikradon in the first millenia, ruled by the Empire of Ananto in the second, and a federal republic in third. Founding The Anantan Empire, which ruled Kalistan from the thirteenth to twentieth centuries, was founded in 1432. It was descended from the Beulan Empire (proclaimed 1331). 1432 is often given as the date of Kalistan's founding as it was when Mainland Kalistan and Ananto were united, and have remained since. The Federal Republic of Kalistan was originally founded in 1924, but fragmented in the 2030's, to be refounded in 2039 by Pavel Andreivich. Therefore the current constitution dates to 2039, but theoretically is a continuation of the state founded in 1924, which was created out of the state created in 1432. Because the most impressive of these dates is 1432, it is used here. The fathers and mothers of Kalistan can be given as Emperor Jorge I (1432), President Pickles Ananto (1924, and President Pavel Andreivich (2039). Imperial Kalistan Though the Republic was founded in 1924, Kalistan continued nominally as an Empire through most of the modern Era. The Emperor sometimes sat on a throne, but during much of the time, the Imperial Seat was vacant. Over the next two thousand years, as Kalistan went through many political changes, the Empire faded from memory. Nominally, the Imperial Party was the Rights and Freedom Party (Later, the Revolutionary Freedom Party,) whose members participated more enthusiastically in the Nobility than other Parties. In the Late 26th Century, RFP was joined by the primary republican Leftist Party in Kalistan's Republican history, the Socialist Party of Kalistan. The RFP and the SP formed a long term alliance which stretched over more than a dozen centuries of Kalistan's History During this period, it was rare that at least one of these two Parties did not completely dominate Kalistani Politics, and the foundational policies of Kalistani Society were laid down under these two Parties' supervision. The primary features of Kalistan's society have been a radical adherance to civil liberties in Kalistan and the Dual Economy. The Civil Libertarian strain of Kalistan, which found its origins in Kalistan's pre-Republican years led Kalistan toward seemingly excessive moral permissiveness and widespread production and use of drugs throughout the country. This, in turn led to the rise of the cartel known as the Organization of Drug Exporting Nations, of which Kalistan has always been the primary member. The other feature, the Dual Economy, began early in the 21st Century, and featured a robust private sector with a strong public sector built alongside it. The Public Sector's task became the provision of public goods and the meeting of the needs of the population of Kalistan. To do so, it established both a modestly progressive tax regime, as well as, in the 33rd Century, a National Service Program, which aimed both at providing young Kalistanis the skills necessary to hold a job, but also aimed at soaking up excess labor in the labor market to ensure higher wages. The National Service Program became a mainstay in the Kalistani economy, serving the role that other countries reserve for the National Military. With a restricted labor market, labor held an advantage in the private sector, and employers were required to grant important concessions to Kalistani workers. The result was that wealth generated in Kalistan went more to enrich the people of the country than just to enrich a small sector of them. To the National Service Program, the Government added a nationalized Petroleum industry and a nationalized Ferro-mineral industry, a national power grid, nationalized health care, and a National Rail system which spread across the entire country. The two main thrusts have been a focus of Kalistani Domestic Policy. Internationally, Kalistan has remained outside of most international conflict. The famous Kalistani Neutrality means that Kalistan does not involve itself in Mutual security agreements. Kalistan has sent contingents to several international conflicts, but those contingents have been formed of elements of the Party Militias, rather than the Standing Military. Ananto did suffer an invasion at the end of the 3900s: Indrala invaded and occupied the northern part of the Island, but were then beaten back by Kalistani Regulars and Partisans, who used knowledge of the local terrain to win several key battles and force a suit for peace. Besides these sporadic episodes, Kalistan maintains peace and tranquillity in North Eastern Seleya, even as wars for conquest wage across many parts of the rest of the planet. Beginning in 3900, Kalistani Politics became dominated by the Socialist Party of Kalistan. This period also saw the rise of the Society of Brethren in Kalistan, as well as increased economic activity in the petroleum and mining sectors. During this period, part of Ananto was temporarily occupied by Indrala during the Ananto War (3983/6- 3996/4007). Republican Kalistan On September 1, 4056, the last remnants of the Empire were officially abolished, and Kalistan was reborn as the United Republic of Kalistan. Since then, there have been sporadic attempts to re-establish an empire or monarchy of some kind but most have been rejected. The establishment of Kalistan as an official republic also began the rise of the Labour Party. Following a brief period as a one-party state (due to a merger of the Labour and Socialist Parties), the Socialist Party dissolved- leaving Labour as the most prominent left-libertarian and institutionalist party. However, this did not last and the Socialist Party was soon reformed by the ageing Louise Bjorksdattir. Ancient history Tribal and Vrassan period (1000 BCE-821 CE) Little is known about mainland Kalistan's history prior to the foundation of the Vrassan Empire and the arrival of Ikradonians. Archeological evidence seems to show that the natives of Kalistan arrived in a number of waves, originating in Artania via Likatonia. When the Ikradonians first arrived in the 400s, they survey indicated 13 tribes of what they called the "Kalii" between the Kali Rivers of the North (modern November River in Norstavan) and the South, and east of the East Wall Mountains. It is assumed they grouped these three tribes as one overall race because of racial and linguistic similarity, which is backed up by modern evidence. It seems that the oldest inhabitants of the region where the Proto-Kalii, who first appeared circa 1000 BCE, whose control over the whole region was eventually reduced to the most mountainous territories. This follows logically from evidence that the Montii, Mvii, and Tisvii languages are very similar and more ancient than their neighbors. The second group seems to have appeared around 500 BCE, and travelled over the Vrassan mountains to settle in the plains of Kalistan. This group was then surplanted by the third, or Lodamese, group, arriving around 200 BCE, with which they mainly assimilated. The exceptions seem to the be Iamaecii, who have the most Lodamese language, and the Borcii, Fvncii, and Clvptii, who don't show signs of assimilation with the Lodamese migrants. In any case, the Ikradonian histories give thirteen tribes existing as kingdoms in Kalistan c. 430 CE. Iamaecii (Jahmaikans), Fvncii (Funkistanis), Montii (Monteans), Vorassii (Vrassans), Cisterior Neverii (Narcomanians, Lower Neverans), Ulterior Neverii (Upper Neverans), (in Odufaray and Vrassa), Mvii (Granistanis, Bongistanis), Tisvii (Tzuh Kalistanis), Ierrii (Jerris), Borcii (Borkistanis), Clvptii (Kluptoons), Vlcivrrii (Ulshuristanis), Athosii (Athosians) Native peoples of Ananto and Vintalli (before 443 CE) Prior to Ikradonian colonization, Ananto and Vintalli were both inhabited by native tribes that had migrated from Indrala some time around 300 BCE. The Ikradonians identified the Daii and the Cvblii (Kubla) as the chief Anantan tribes, on the east and west coasts, respectively; and the Vintalii and Opii as the Vintalli tribes, respectively on the south and south ends of the island. Around 200 CE, Khan Nimbin the Great of the Kubla united Ananto under one monarch and built a large capital at Xanadu in the Alph Valley. The Kubla Khanate survived until it was conquered by the Ikradonians in 433 CE. Vintalli cultivated an advanced city state culture starting c. 300 CE, which survived until its conquest by Ikradon in 446 CE. Imperial Ikradonian period (443-801 CE) Ikradon, one of the original Artanian seafaring empires, was in a tight spot in 400 CE, facing increasing competition from Englia (Dorvik), Beluzia, Endralon, and Kundrati, and trouble on Terra Firma from Dundorfian barbarians and Deltarian threats just to the south. Seeking new colonies in unexplored lands, Emperor Anantus sent out expeditions into the waters past Seleya. The explorers charted Kalistan, Gaduria, Vintalli, and Ananto, and were followed shortly after by a large fleet of colonists and soldiers. The first colonization attempt was made at the mouth of the Neveras in 430, but was repulsed, forcing the colonists to land on Ananto. The Kubla empire was defeated in 443, allowing a full-scale colonization of the island. Despite it's distance from home, Ananto became a major colony of Ikradon, and was followed by Vintalli in 446. Aided by their prime location between Dovani and Seleya, isolation from rival Artanians, and abundant natural resources, the colonies prospered. The Ikradonians and natives bred together and generally lived peacefully, except for the occasional incursion when Ikradon tried to colonize the Vrassan mainland. Colonia Anantonia, located under modern Kaliburg, was established as the capital of the island, while the cities of Bvla (Beulah) and Lvxon became important commercial centers, while the old metropoli of Xanadu and Kubla faded. In Vintalli, Colonia Vintallia (Vintalligrad) was established as the capital, while Opis and Rana became colonial metropoli. Between 218 and 719 CE, the Kalistani mainland was loosely incorporated into the Mu-Tze Khanate, which was comprised of almost all of the mainland Seleyan continent. Decadence and centrifugal forces allowed Kalistani Mainland a degree of independence which led to increased Ikradonian influence following 400. While the Kalii tribes of the Mainland were nominally independent in 430, many were under the influence of the powerful Vrassan Kingdom. Ikradon tried to establish colonies on the coast, but was repulsed by the Vrassans repeatedly, starting a lasting grudge between the mainland and Ikradonians. Records show that the kingdom had first been unified around 0 CE, and began to expand influence shortly after. Around 430, King Nosvarradu began to militarily conquer or otherwise annex his neighbors, using the Ikradonian threat as justification. The Empire eventually annexed the lands of the Iaemacii, Fvncii, Montii, Neverii, Borcii, Ierrii, Clvptii, and Mvii, with strong influence exerted on the remaining tribes. The Vrassan Empire reached its height in the 700's, before collapsing into civil war in 742 after the death of Emperor Ulrich the Great, after which point most of its northern territories passed to the Lodan Empire. The other Kalii power was in the south, where the a group of English colonists had help establish the Baltusian Kingdom. In 224, Baltusia added the annexed Athosia and moved its capital to the coast. The two mainland powers came into direct conflict in the War of the Kalii, from 535 to 590. While the Vrassan Emperor ceased to have any authority after 742, the position remained in existance simply out of habit until 821, while warlords fought for actual control. The anarchy attracted the attention of recently independent Ananto, leading to a campaign in 821 that culminated in the sack of Razar, the Vrassan capital. In the wake of the victory, the Anantan governor Diogenes adopted the title of emperor, and began colonizing the Kalistani shore along with Vintalli. Baltusia remained, but would lose control of Athosia to the Ikradonians. Ananto and Vintalli's isolation proved very important when Dundorfians finally overran Ikradon in 801 CE, destroying the empire at home and leaving its colonies to be picked off by it's competitors. Ananto and Vintalli were so far out of the Artanian sphere that they were completely untouched by the destruction, except for the loss of central authority, which was replaced by the two colonial governors. Ikradonian Devolution Period (Ananto, Vintalli, & Kalistan, 801-1033 CE) Though the Ikradonian Empire collapsed in 801, the golden age of Ikradon in Ananto and Vintalli continued under the unified government of their colonial governors. In fact, the freedom from paying tribute to Magrathea made the islands even richer than before. More than the previous period, 800-1000 is considered the Golden Classical Age of Ananto and Vintalli, during which the islands developed their own unique languages, cultures, and colonies. In 821, Diogenes, former governor and now king of Ananto took note of the collapse of Vrassa, and led a campaign to the mainland, culminating in the sack of Razar (the capital) in 805. Diogenes then declared himself the Emperor of Kalistan, as inheritor of the Vrassan throne (though the term Floob is in fact Lower Neveran in origin), and opened the coast for colonization. Not to lose a chance for expansion, Vintalli promptly did the same, even going as far as to declare itself heir to Vrassa. A war ensued, lasting from 828 until 847, when it was agreed that Ananto would colonize north of the Kluptoon, and Vintalli to the south. Ananto established a number of provinces up the coast which were refered to as Bathia. Vintalli established colonies from the Kluptoon River south, which were known as Suldanor. In 922 and 971, Vintalli fought the Wars of the Eagles with Baltusia, succeeding in gaining control of Athosia, and giving it control of the entire area between the Kali of the South and the Kluptoon. For the most part the natives were either pushed out of the coastal regions (as was the case with the Tisvii and Vlciurrii) or assimilated (as was the case with the entire Lower Neveran, Clvptii, and Ierrii tribes). The cities along the coast, notably Yoshimi, Fee, and Eshar, became extremely prosperous from trade with the interior, as did their island masters. Beneath the prosperity, however, the governments of the two empires became increasingly corrupt and unstable. A century year long war from 923 to 1010 finally resulted in both empires collapsing into anarchy. After decades of war, Beulah and Luxon emerged as successor empires on Ananto (both claiming the title of Floob), while Colonia Anantonia was leveled. On the mainland, a number of city states were established, most notably Fee (near modern Genderis), who mainly fought among themselves and against the natives. Vintalli fell into the same fractured state until it was conquered by Ananto centuries later. Beulah and Luxon would occupy themselves on Ananto until their were unified by Jorge I (of Beulah) in 1415. This period of a divided Ananto was very much of a dark age for the island, technology and culture not making any gains for nearly five hundred years. Odoronan Empire (Kalistan, 1033-1423 CE) With the collapse of the First Empire of Ananto in 1010, her colonies along the Kalistani coast found themselves essentially independent. The various trading cities quickly reorganized into city states and set about conquering more of the interior, not to mention eachother. The most successful of these was Fee, under the control of the Odorono dynasty, which by 1033 had conquered all the small Ikradonian states along the coastline between Eshar and Kluptoon (modern Odufaray). One notable exception to this was the Odoronan conquest of the Borcii, who fought for nearly a century against the Odoronans, and many of whom eventually fled the mainland and operated as pirates against Odorono rather than submit. This expansion stalled until 1060, when king Rufus the Terrible began a rapid expansion northward, conquering the remaining Bathyan city states, and in 1067 leading a campaign into the Neveras plateau to conquer the High Neverii and Vrassans. His capture of Razar in 1067, while not actually all that significant, allowed him to claim the title of Floob (Emperor) of Kalistan, and proclaim that the Odoronan Empire was the new empire of Kalistan. Following Rufus' death in 1071, the empire continued expanding, with a series of wars that culminated in Odorono controlling all the Vintalli colonies down to the Kali River of the South by 1110. This was topped within a decade when the Tze and Ulshuri tribes were brought under Odoronan lordship, which marked the height of the Odoronan Empire, with it controlling all of Athosia, Odufaray, Suldanor, and half of Vrassa and Neveras. Shortly after its Zenith, the power of Fee began to fade with equal speed. Dragged down by ruthless and oftentimes seriously mentally ill emperors, rampant corruption, an unpopular policy of only treaty Anantonese as full citizens and imposing Odoronan culture on their subjects made their rule increasingly unpopular, leading to almost constant revolts. To counter this, and fight an almost continuous war against Gorpistani pirates, even more ruthless tactics were used along with high taxes and conscription. While the empire mananged to maintain its borders until 1423, it was a weak shell, which fell after only one battle to Jorge I. Following its defeat the Empire was kept intact (as the Ananto-controlled Empire of Kalistan) and Anantan reforms introduced that made it a real empire again. While Odorono was a powerful Ikradonian empire, it was not a golden age in any sense for most of Kalistan, despite controlling almost all of it. The Odoronan economy was never very strong, being virtually blockaded by pirates and too heavily burdened with taxes and war. Most Odoronan emperors were also too busy with war to devote themselves to culture, save to building temples to their god Satan (who was made Christianity's evil counterpart by Ananto during its conquest, to help justify Christian Ananto's war and also explain Odorono's actions). The only part of Kalistan to prosper during the Odorono period was Fee itself, which was then levelled by Ananto in 1423. In fact, the cruel rule of the Odorono was so hated that modern Odufaray, which had come to be called Odorono because it was the well-treated core of the empire, changed its name to Odufaray after it fell and renamed its god Santa to help erase their memory. First Anantan Imperial Period (1423-1754 CE) .]] By 1412, when Jorge I, a young military prodigy, came to the throne of Beulah in Ananto, the island was evenly split between the rival Empires of Luxon and Beulah. Jorge subdued Luxon in 1415, and quickly began establishing institutions to keep the island united: Luxon was rebuilt, the capital moved to the centrally-located port of Davon, and arranged nobles of the island into counties and established the blabaroon, the council of nobles responsible for electing the monarch and raising troops. He then almost immediately embarked on an invasion of the pathetic Odorono Empire, which he subdued in 1423, declaring himself Emperor of Ananto. The empire he founded is called the Anantan Empire, after his family, the House Ananto, and by the time of his death extended between the Kali River of the South and the Vrassan Mountains. After Jorge's death, a sucession crisis arose between Jorge II and Pedro I, which Pedro won, in the process curtailing the blabaroon's power. For the next fifty years, Ananto failed to expand very far, being largely occupied with defending Athosia from Baltusia. Increasingly ineffectual emperors relied more and more on counts to deal with the making of laws and war, the result being that when the young emperor Juan died at age 9, his regent, the popular Count Evearia Hieronymous Cacarito, was declared emperor in deferance to his cousin, ending, for the time, the Ananto Dynasty. Floobs (Emperors) of the First Ananto Dynasty (1412-1503) The Cacarito Dynasty had a very strong beginning, with emperor Hieronymous (alternately Jerome) I expanding the borders of the empire to the East Wall Mountains and Funkistan Hills. The new dynasty secured itself by giving its supporters, the counts of Ananto, increased power over affairs. But after the initially successful advances north, emperor Javier I entered into a war against the fierce Jahmaikan kingdom, which extended into the reign of Dennis II, who died in battle in the north, and then into that of Javier II. The increasingly empowered nobles found themselves completely drained by the constant warfare and saw their power in check, and so backed Count Algar Philip Prasanavi, the only really successful general they had seen in years, in a rebellion against the emperor. Javier II was overthrown, and Philip I made emperor. However he had not been able to achieve his position without compromise: the noblemen were careful enough to insist that Prasanavi accept great limitations, and a co-emperor; and Philip needed the noblemen to achieve his ends. The resulting system became known at the time as the Anantonese Republic. Floobs (Emperors) of the Cacarito Dynasty (1503-41) The Anantonese Republic was so named because of the dramatic increase in the blabaroon's powers. There were still monarchs who served for life, but there were now two, who could counter against eachother. Furthermore, the nobles were given a great deal more say in legislative affairs; though they were still far from having cabinets and prime ministers. The "First Anantonese Republic" is distinctly different from the Second (1907-1924), since it was based on an oligarchy of hereditary land-owners, and is thus usually just considered another dynasty (hense the title that appears for the Second Anantonese Republic, "First Republican Period"). The century long republic was, in fact, no more successful at expanding the empire than the Cacarito's had been: wars fought both against Jahmaika and Baltusia failed to result in any new territory. The republic is most notable for the shift of power from the emperor to the counts, and of the return of the House Ananto. In 1503 the leading line of the royal house had been integrated into the Cacaritos, but a cadet line, the House of Luxise Ananto, had since that time built up, through marriages and inheritances, a super-county stretching from Luxon to Kaliburg, called the County Ananto (since divided into as many as twenty counties). The Anantos took political advantage of this, and after Philip I's first co-emperor, Jesus I, died, Osos I joined him as co-emperor. Thoughout this period the massive influence of the County Ananto (which had fourteen votes at the time of David I's election) and the family's formerly royal status would only increase, leading them to dominate the empire during this period. In 1630 the empire finally succeeded in conquering Jahmaika and its ally Loda after a war lasting from 1628 to 1639. The war was so successful that after David I's partner Matthew II died, the co-emperorship was abolished. The House of Cregon, in deferance for their part in subduing not only Jahmaika and Loda, was given that which was conquered over the East Wall Mountains from the coast as an independent kingdom (in other words, Loda). The Kingdom of Cregon, from 1645 on, would remain closely allied with Ananto, and play a crucial role in its expansion in both Lodamun and Baltusia. It would itself expand from being a relatively small area to cover a considerable part of the Baltusian Plateau. Co-Emperors of the First Anantonese Republic (1541-1645) Emperor David I succeeded in gaining sole control of the empire, and in restoring the House Ananto, in 1645, and went on to reign until 1652. The blabaroon obliged and elected his son to succeed him, but still retained most of the power it had gained during the republic. Emperor Osos II found the blabaroon so annoying that he divided it into two distinct houses, the upper (Ote Blabaroon) being held by counts, and the new lower (Boss Blabaroon) being held by elected officials of each county. This had little effect, and so was allowed to stay. More importantly, in 1685, Osos defeated and annexed the Kingdom of Andaala in Lodamun, and freed the peasants of Ananto. The chief event of the reign of Daniel II was that he appointed members of the Boss Blabaroon to head the empire's various ministries. One such chancellor, Edward Brown, began to take on more and more executive duties as the emperor became more detached. Daniel's successor, Empress Ana (the first female monarch), came to the throne an infant, allowing the chancellors to build even more power. During this time Ananto conquered the inland parts of modern Salnaeta and Pernessia, and in 1748 First Lord Chancellor Jesus Gomez launched an invasion of the coastal colonies of Vintalli city states. A year later Vintalli as a whole was at war with Ananto, which sparked a revolt in Suldanor. Baltusia promptly invaded Athosia, as Andalay and Norstavan revolted and joined Golavia and Rapula to form the Second Lodamese Confederation (the first having been a failed revolt). Amidst all this, Jesus overthrew child emperor David III, and had himself crowned. Floobs (Emperors) of the Second Ananto Dynasty (1655-1754) Schismatic Era (1754-85 CE) The Twenty Years War was set off in 1748 by First Lord Chancellor Jesus Gomez' invasion of the Vintalli colonies along the Gadurido coast. While these were easily conquered in under a year, doing so led the city-states of Vintalli to form the Grand Alliance, setting the entire island, sans the city of Georgia, against Ananto. The people of Suldanor, descended from Vintalli colonists and proud of it, quickly rebelled and joined the alliance, led by George Reynolds. Baltusia, which had been trying more or less continuously to regain control of Athosia for centuries, joined in as well. To complicate matters, Jesus' invasion of Gaduria coincided with the formation of the Second Lodamese Confederation, involving a revolt in Andalay and Norstavan. By the year 1750 the conquest coastal territories were overshadowed by a struggle for Ananto's survival. Jesus promptly overthrew the emperor, young David Ananto, and had himself proclaimed emperor. Moreover, he undid many of the parliamentary reforms, and strengthened himself into a near autocrat. Vintalli was conquered quite quickly, because of the inability of the island to really unify. Baltusia, already crumbling, was subjected to a massive campaign of Jesus personally, sacking the capital city of Maximus Mater. To try and appease Reynolds at the same time, Jesus convinced the blabaroon to confirm him as an vassal Emperor of Vintalli, a move intended not only to settle the Suldanorean revolt, but make the southern provinces more submissive. Reynolds accepted for the time being, and even went so far as to join in the rape of Baltusia (known in Baltusia as the Fracturing). In 1758 a peace was treaty was made with Baltusia, breaking it up into pieces, starting the period of Baltusian history known as Shattered Baltusia. Attention was then moved to Lodamun, prompting Reynolds to resume war on Ananto and besiege Davon. He was killed in the process, and his son Isadore made peace once again. Jesus himself died two years before Reynolds, and was replaced by Louis Montagu, his most competent general, who repulsed the Vintalli invasion and then ravaged the Second Confederation. In 1768 a peace was finally concluded with Lodamun, breaking up the coalition and returning Andalay and Norstavan to the empire. Kregon was expanded to its modern borders, and Montagu heir Sancho was made king of Golavia. Anantan Emperors of Kalistan 1754-82 Vintalli Emperors of Kalistan Following the Peace of 1768, the operation of a split empire of Kalistan was worked out. The Reynolds and Montagu dynasties would be considered kings of Vintalli and Ananto respectively, and be co-holders of the Imperial Crown of Kalistan. Vintalli would rule the territories south of the Kluptoon River, consisting of all of modern Gaduria, Athosia, and Suldanor, while Ananto would rule the north, consisting of Neveras, Odufaray, Vrassa, Norstavan, Andalay, and later Golavia (which was technically not part of the Empire, but simply a Montagu fief). Each king was to hold his own court in Vintalli or Ananto, but a united court was supposed to be held in Kluptoon to govern the Empire. In practice this was rarely done, however, and the emperors governed their halves as they saw fit, without much contact. Most importantly, however, free trade was maintained between the two halves of the empire, which as a whole offered limitless economic possibilities. This was the situation for the remaining thirty years of the century, until the Golavise branch of the House Montagu ended. Rather than pass the crown of Ananto to his cousin, Sacco I instead instructed that it be given to Duke Bruno Ananto of Jahmaika. The Council of Nobles, whose power it was to appoint a new king, obliged, and Bruno quickly silenced any Montagu objections, avoiding outright conflict. Three years later Bruno united the two halves of the empire in personal union, ending the schismatic era. His son Victor would inherit the empire, including Golavia, as a single patrimony. The act of dividing the empire was, in the end, a success, as it quelled the revolts and allowed the areas of modern Gaduridos to be annexed successfully; as well as giving the empire a period of peace. Second Anantan Imperial Period (1782-1907 CE) Floobs (Emperors) of the Third Ananto Dynasty (1782-1907) under construction While Bruno possessed both Vintalli and Ananto, they were still two distinct governmental entities, with independent parliaments and chancellors. The reunion was a boon for both halves, but during his reign they focused their efforts differently. Ananto joined with its long time ally of Cregon to intervene in a civil war in the Lindar Valley and put a puppet king on the throne. Vintalli focused on taking advantage of its control over the western trade routes and building a navy. Vintalli launched an invasion of Marligantos in 1808, solidifying its control of the area. Wealth from trade began to pour into Vintalli and Gaduria, which began to surpass Ananto. The Anantonese elite grew jealous of Vintalli, and took advantage of Bruno's son Victor having complete control of both Vintalli and Ananto to fully integrate the two. The crown and parliament in Vintalli were abolished, integrated into the Anantonese parliament. Ananto then began building its own naval power, and working towards establishing supremacy over the critical trade routes around the island. In 1817 Ananto began meddling in Dolgarian affairs, in 1820 the pretext of a succession crisis in the Duchy of Karzon was used to invade the island, sparking a war with the empire as a whole. Ananto defeated Dolgaria and annexed Hodari. This gave Ananto complete control of the naval crossroads between Seleya, Keris, and Dovani. From this Ananto gained not only immense wealth, but also the attention and ire of the Artanian powers that had been trading with Dovani through the straights. Not long after Ikradon made the remainer of Dolgaria a client state, followed by Endralon and Kundrati establishing colonies on Keris to allow them access to Dovani. The First Plateau War (1844-55) against Seleyan rival Valruzia was in many ways the high-point of Ananto's power. The Empire challenged its rival on the other side of the continent for control of the interior plateau, leading to a hard fought eleven-year war. In the end it an Anantan victory, with the newly reunited Kingdom of Baltusia, controling the whole plateau sans the Lindar Valley (including today 3/5s of Baltusia and 2/5s of Tukarali) being made a vassal of Ananto. The reign of emperor Credo corresponded with this victory and the ensuing decades of prosperity. However, while the creation of Baltusia was the apogee of Anantan power, her rebellion against Ananto would in turn be its downfall. In the mean time, the reign of Credo was a golden age for Ananto, and to a lesser extent Kalistan; this is reflected in the capital of Port Davon, most of which was built during this period. During the reign of Credo, Ananto took advantage of its control of the seas to found a colony on Dovani, south of the formerly Luthori Hulstria. The colonies of Bizena and Lodo collectively became known as Sewoko, and expanded to be the largest imperial holding in Dovani at that time. The resources brought out of Sewoko and Dovani, and wealth secured by controlling the seas around Ananto, made the empire one of the richest in the world. Valruzia again challenged Ananto for control of the Seyelan interior in the Second Plateau War (1872-7). The war was as hard fought as the first, but Valruzia was better suited to concentrate its efforts on the continent and gained a further advantage when a revolt broke out in Lodamun in 1872 and Gaduria in 1874, the latter of which Valruzia quickly threw support behind. The Baltusian king was usurped and replaced with a brother who was a pawn of Valruzia; together they conquered the Lindar Valley. The three enemies made a move on Anantan Athosia in 1876, but were beaten back; similar attacks on Vintalli failed, and Ananto regained the island of Marligantos. Peace was made in 1877 with Ananto recognizing Baltusia as independent and controlling the Lindar Valley, and Gaduria as independent. Lodamun was subdued for the time being. Though the empire was still intact and largely uneffected, with this it began its descent, which would only gain speed as the enemies of Ananto grew stronger with every victory. The next setback to Ananto came in First Republican Period (1907-24 CE) Prompted by the utter failure of Floob Saccolito's North Seleyan Wars, and specifically the Anantan defeats on Vintalli, a full scale revolt began on May 2, 1907 in Ananto. Within a month, Saccolito was forced to abdicate, and a temporary government under John Hinkley was established. Hinkley made peace with Ikradon, Valruzia, Baltusia, Lodamon, and Gaduria with the 1907 Cease Fire, and stepped down after a constitution was drafted and ratified, to be replaced by the first democratically elected president in Kalistani history, Norbert Vapid. While the new Anantonese Republic had a democratically elected president (who served a 6 year term) and parliament, the right to vote only extended to Anantan citizens, and not to citizens of what was considered to be the empire, which had been reduced to Neveras, Vrassa, Odufaray, and Suldanor. Presidents of the Republic of Ananto Vapid's first move as president was to sign the Treaty of Clearwater, ending the war and ceding Dolgaria and Sekowo to Ikradon, Vintalli and Maligantos to Gaduria, and granting Baltusia, Andalay, Norstavan, and Rapulia independence. Besides overseeing the rebuilding and restructing of Kalistan, Vapid also saw Andalay, Norstavan, Rapulia, and Golavia ally into the Lodamese Confederacy. While this was a controversial issue, Vapid saw no point in entering a war again so soon. This stance caused him to lose the 1913 election to Hans Ananto, a jingoistic candidate who promised a return to the former glory of the empire. Hans declared war on the Lodamese Confederation in 1915 (the First Lodamese War), saying that it constituted a violation of the 1907 treaty. While the invasion of Norstavan went well at first, Lodamon surprised Ananto by landing troops directly onto Ananto in early 1917. In response, Ananto declared himself floob, essentially disolved the republic, and declared martial law. This sparked outrage in the mainland, where a number of provincial governors declared themselves floob, throwing most of the country into civil war, while fighting with the Lodamese on two fronts. Self-Proclaimed Floobs (Emperors) of Kalistan (1917-24) Facing little challenge from a pre-occupied Hans, the mainland emperors set about eliminating eachother and expanding their control. Pickles set up a parliament in Genderis and conquered Neveras in 1918, then marched north to form an alliance with Lodamon to defeat Hans' army in Vrassa in 1921, before turning on Lodamon and routing their invasion force less than a month later. Reynolds built a new capital at Reynoldia, and was about to launch an invasion of Vintalli when he was attacked and defeated by Humpleburp, who then went on to defeat Magrito. Ignoring Humpleburp, Pickles launched her own invasion of Ananto in 1923, first expelling the Lodamese (1923) and then forcing Hans to abdicate and be exiled (1924). Having done so, she announced the formation of the Federal Republic of Kalistan, which would empower all citizens of the empire, and resigned as emperor, only to be elected president immediatley after. While the constitution was still being drafted, she also returned to the mainland to defeat Humpleburp and lead an invasion deep into Norstavan, forcing Lodamon to sign the Treaty of Migadon. The treaty recognized the right of the Confederation to exist, and of Kregon (until then a Kalistani vassal) to join, and gave half of the border region of Jahmaika to Norstavan and Kregon. Second Republican Period (1924-2039 CE) Once Pickles Ananto reunited Kalistan and made peace with Lodamon, she promptly abdicated as Emperor and established the Federal Republic of Kalistan. The FRK was remarkable as it was the first government in Kalistani history to represent all the provinces, Mainland or Anantan, equally. The FRK actually acted like an extension of Pickles' war-time parliament, since it was unicameral and based in Genderis, Odufaray. The constitution of 1924 also reduced the term of the president (a position that became chancellor) to 3 years instead of six, syncing up with the parliamentary term. In the first election, Pickles was elected almost unanimously. The early years of the Federal Republic were very peaceful, focused on rebuilding Kalistan's ruined economy and stance in world affairs. That changed when National Strength Party chancellor Klaus Jurgensen declared war on Lodamun in 1950 to try and recapture Jahmaika. The war was a stalemate, though Kalistan quickly cycled through four chancellors before Mucho Mango could beat the Lodamese back into their own territory and negociate the Treaty of Maligantos (1955), giving Kalistan the Jah Delta. This conflict was followed by another 45 years of peace, abruptly ended up the actions of Imperial Kalistan Party chancellor Wilhelm Siebenburg (2000-2020), a descendent of Hans Ananto who had been allowed to return from his family's exile in Dundorf because of a communist uprising there. In 2011, Siebenburg attempted to launch an international counterrevolution, but the lack of international support led to his eventual withdrawal in 2014. Chancellor Siebenburg was appointed Prime Minister in 2020, not an unusual occurance until that point, but one which he claimed made him Emperor. Siebenburg's reestablished empire was short lived, however, as an overwealming opposition overthrew him within a week and exiled him to Deltaria. The reaction to Siebenburg was an overwealming backlash against federal power. During Indiana O'Fallon's one year presidency in 2020, the federal government was striped of most of its former powers, out of fear that a strong central government would lead to more tyrants. The federal government was left few powers besides war, diplomacy, and printing money, with the rest being directed into the five states. This sudden shift was extremely popular, and when Muffins Termi tried to not only return power to the federal government, but also install centralized communism in 2036, the reaction was immediate revolt. Kalistan fell into a short civil war until the Red Army of Pavel Andreivich reunited the country in 2039. Andreivich also returned power to the federal government in the process, and as a symbol of the new and permenant powers of the government, renamed the states provinces. The modern government of Kalistan is a result of Pavel Andreivich's reforms, which moved the capital to Port Davon, demoted the position of chancellor and added a president, and made many other changes. For this reason Pavel Andreivich is considered as much a father of the current Kalistan as Pickles Ananto. For a list of fictitious (Pre-2039) Presidents of the Federal Republic of Kalistan, see this article. Third Republican Period (2039-2181) Imperial Restoration Period (2181-2317 CE) In 2181, the monarchist movement succeeeded in reforming the Federal Republic into an Imperial Republic, led by an Emperor. The reforms were incomplete, however, leaving the Emperor an official elected the same as the president had been, except limited to members of the royal family. The result is that there were ten different emperors in the period, each serving odd terms. The Imperial Restoration Period is significant mainly in that it was the zenith of Kalistan's modern isolationism, caused by the Terran War. Little of significance happened internationally or at home during these time. Politically, the period was defined by the relationship between the three largest parties, the Rights and Freedom Party and the Farmers' Militia and Conservative Party, leading to its being a remarkably conservative period in Kalistani history. During this time Kalistan also saw an economic shift, with its agricultural products (wine, opium, cocaine, hashish) gaining a larger market. Modern history Imperial period The second period of Imperial Restoration (2290 to 2317) gave way into a period of left-wing dominance of Kalistani politics, characterized by President Chloe Davina's 26 consecutive years in office (2310-2336). At the beginning of her term, Davina was empress, but later on she became president. From 2311 to 2322 she ruled a country without a functioning cabinet, and until 2333 Kalistan did not have any significant opposition to the left-wing regime that had been unchecked since 2310. As time wore on more oppposition built, culminating in the Crisis of 2342, when opposition to the Davina government resulted in two break away governments and a near civil war. War was narrowly averted, but it heralded the end of the left's domination for a time. The conflict between the longstanding left-wing establishment and the up and coming conservative movement advanced with the recreation of the Conservative Party of Kalistan in 2360, heralding in the tumultuous decade of the 2360's. During the period between Davina's resignation in 2343 and Augusto de Fiume's inauguration as president in 2361, the left's control of politics changed, as the older parties gradually lost power but held on to the presidency and the new field of conservatives grew in legislative strength. This conflict came to a head in the 2360's, when the country was led by an extreme left-wing president who could not form a government and faced a majority opposition in the parliament. The opposition against president de Fiume led to the Reynoldia Crisis, another near civil war caused by dissenting conservatives. This conflict resulted in the voluntarily exile of millions of conservatives to Gishoto and the final dissolution of the CPK. In the decades following the crisis, neither de Fiume's Communism Wow! Party and the far right would fully recover from the conflict. The power vaccuum left by the departure of the most vocal and powerful on the right did, however, leave to a brief period of communist domination in Kalistan. The full economy of Kalistan was nationalized in 2374 until it was half-privetized in 2381, and then fully re-privetized ten years later. In the mean time the communists quickly fell from power and were, by 2391, marginalized by moderate parties. From this point until the close of the 24th century Kalistani politics was relatively quiet and moderate. In 2478, Kalistan founded the Kalistani Aeronautics and Space Administration, for exploration of space. Age of Affluence The Kalistani Age of Affluence refers to a period, at the beginning of the fifth millennium, when Kalistan rose to become one of the most economically, militarily and culturally influential countries on Terra. The causes of this period of prosperity and dominance are disputed, as are the extent to which Kalistan could influence the rest of the world. Recent history The end of the Age of Affluence is generally considered to be alligned with the downfall of the Labour Party and the Socialist Party of Kalistan. After this, Kalistan experienced turbulent and unstable government for decades.